Dag 1: 12:00am-1:00am
CTU agent Jack Bauers dochter sluipt uit het huis om uit te gaan met vrienden. Terwijl Jack en Teri een manier zoeken om Kim te vinden, wordt hij gebeld voor een vergadering, in CTU Los Angeles, over een dreiging op het leven van senator David Palmer. Jack ontdekt dat er een mol in CTU werkzaam is. David Palmer krijgt een storend telefoontje. Inhoud aflevering The following takes place between midnight and 01:00 a.m., on the day of the California Presidential Primary. Events occur in real time. 00:00:27 200px|left|thumb|Kuala Lumpur Kuala Lumpur, lokale tijd: 16:00:30. In een drukke straat gaat Victor Rovner een gebouw binnen. Hij kijkt rond om te zien of hij niet gevolgd wordt. Hij opent een laptop en maakt een verbinding met het CTU databasis en verstuurt een bestand. Plotseling wordt er op de deur geklopt en roepen er mensen. In Los Angeles wordt CTU Administratief Directeur Richard Walsh gecontacteerd en geïnformeerd over de ontdekking van Rovner over de mogelijk aanslag op het leven van Senator David Palmer. Op het balkon van Palmers campagne hoofdwartier is Palmer in een discussie over een speech die hij morgenvroeg gaat houden, terwijl zijn vrouw, Sherry, aankomt met drankjes. Sherry vertelt hem dat zij een paar bedankbriefjes gaat schrijven. 200px|right|thumb|Jack Bauer en zijn dochter spelen schaak. Ondertussen in het huis van de Bauer-familie, Jack en Kim spelen schaak. Kim maakt een scherpe opmerking over haar moeder, Teri, en Jack vindt het niet lief en stuurt haar naar bed. Jack en Teri discussiëren hierna over hun dochter en hun band voordat ze beslissen om met Kim te praten over haar gedrag. Ze gaan haar kamer binnen en zien dat Kim buiten is geglipt. Ondertussen gaat de telefoon. Het is Nina Myers en vertelt Jack dat Walsh alle CTU agenten moeten komen voor een vergadering. Terwijl Jack naar zijn auto gaat, belt hij Vincent O'Brien, een ex-vriendje van Kim. Hij vraagt of hij weet waar zij is. Vincent weet van niets. Kim en haar vriendin, Janet York, zijn in een auto onderweg naar een winken, Palado Furniture. Ze praten over hun plannen om twee jongens deze nacht te ontmoeten. Ondertussen in CTU, programmeur Jamey Farrell komt aan. Zij is niet tevreden dat ze moet komen. Tony brieft bij Nina, hij zegt dat Division en de FBI van niets weten. Nina zegt dat Jack onderweg is en niet in een opperbest humeur is. 00:09:43 200px|left|thumb|Jack komt bij CTU aan. (00:09:43) Jack komt aan bij CTU L.A. en belt zijn vrouw en vertelt haar om eens te denken hoe zij zich gedraagden toen ze kinderen waren. Teri herinnert Jack aan dat het nu een andere wereld is en stelt voor dat Kim naar een therapeut moet gaan. Jack zegt dat hij haar gaat terugbellen. Nina zegt tegen Jack dat iedereen er is en dat ze op Walsh wachten. Ze zegt ook dat ze een sateliet-uplink heeft klaargemaakt in het geval dat ze het nodig hebben. Jack heeft het gevoel dat ze moesten komen voor David Palmer en beveelt Tony om de achtergrond van zijn staf te checken. Kim en Janet arriveren bij Paladio Furniture, waar ze Dan Mounts en Rick Allen ontmoeten. Janet en Dan gaan naar binnen, Kim stelt haar zelf voor aan Rick voor ze binnen gaan. 200px|right|thumb|Walsh brieft over de Palmer-aanslag. In CTU, Jack belt naar Frank Castalano en vraagt of hij wilt kijken of hij Kim kan vinden. Richard Walsh komt aan en iedereen gaat naar de Conferentie-ruimte. Hij kondigt aan dat er vermoedelijk een aanslag op het leven van David Palmer zal worden gepleegd, op het einde van de dag. Hij zegt ook dat de schutter buitenlands is en is gehuurd door een groep die niets van Palmer moeten hebben. Walsh laat Jack in de kamer blijven wanneer iedereen eruit gaat. Hij onthuld dat iemand in CTU iets te maken heeft met de aanslag op David Palmer. Hij wilt dat Jack dit uitzoekt omdat hij alleen Jack vertrouwt. 00:22:56 200px|left|thumb|00:22:56 Terug in senator Palmers suite, campagne manager, Patty Brooks, krijgt een telefoontje van Martin Belkin, een fotograaf die onderweg is om Palmer later op de dag te fotograferen. Belkin vertelt Patty dat hij binnen een uur zal landen en bevestigt zijn plannen voor het ontbijt. Wanneer hij het heeft over de senator wordt de aandacht van een vrouw, die naast hem zit in het vliegtuig, aangetrokken. De vrouw begint vragen te stellen over Belkins werk en zijn plannen voor vandaag. In CTU, Jack vertelt Nina dat District Director George Mason zal langs komen om hem te briefen. Nina is bezorgd over Mason alleen Jack brieft en beschuldigt Jack ervan dat hij haar uitsluit. Teri belt Jack en vertelt hem dat zij drie joints heeft gevonden op haar dochters bureau en is bezorgd. Jack stelt voor dat ze in haar mailbox kunnen kijken en haar mails lezen maar Teri laat hem herinner dat ze haar een wachtwoord hebben gegeven als blijk van vertrouwen. In de meubelwinkel, Kim en Rick praten over universiteit en het strand. Kim vertelt hem dat haar vader zes maanden geleden gestorven is en vertelt hoe tof hij was. 200px|right|thumb|Mason brieft Jack. Mason komt aan in CTU en ontmoet Jack. Terwij hij hem brieft legt Mason uit dat hij denkt dat de schutter Europees, waarschijnlijk Duits is, en dat hij al in Los Angelis is of hij is onderweg. Hij geeft Jack een apparaat dat hem toegang zal geven tot beveiligde documenten maar weigert om zijn bron te geven, al bewerend dat hij niet geautoriseerd is om dit te doen. Mason vertelt hem dat Palmer geen vriend van CTU is en dat hij het agentschap zal sluiten als hij verkozen is. Hij vertelt hem ook dat het zijn zaken niet zijn. Jack verdenkt Mason ervan informatie te achterhouden en vraagt Masom om naar Chappelle te bellen en toegang tot de informatie te vragen. Eenmaal uit zijn kantoor luister Jack naar Masons telefoontje en ontdekt dat hij eigenlijk naar niemand belt. Hij neemt dan een verdovingsgeweerd en gaat ermee terug naar zijn kantoor. Als hij binnen is schiet hij in Masons been en Mason valt in slaap. Jack legt aan Nina uit dat hij gelooft dat Mason $ 200.000 gestolen heeft tijdens de arrestatie van Phillipe Darcet, een drugdealer, vorige augustus. 00:38:44 200px|left|thumb|00:38:44 In het huis van Bauer krijgt Teri telefoon van Alan York die uitlegt dat zijn dochter, Janet, ook weg is. Hij gelooft dat ze weg is om Kim te zien. Hij laat zijn telefoonnummer achter in het geval dat Teri iets hoort. In CTU, Nina zegt dat zij het banknummer van de crimineel heeft gevonden, maar het is gecodeerd. Jack zegt dat zij aan Tony Almeida moet vragen om het te decoderen. Tony vraagt Nina of zij nog altijd met Jack slaapt en wat zij in hem ziet. Nina zegt dat hij terug aan het werk moet gaan. Jack vraagt Jamey Farrell of zij aan computerwachtwoorden geraakt als hij een telefoonnummer gaf. Zij zegt dat zij het kan doen als hij een zoekingsbevel heeft, maar zij zal het ook doen als het belangrijk is. Na een paar seconden vind zij het wachtwoord van Kims computer en geeft het aan Jack. Jack belt naar Teri en vertelt haar dat het wachtwoord "LIFESUCKS" is. In Paladio Furniture, Kim en Rick praten en kussen voordat ze naar hun vrienden zoeken. Zij vinden Dan en Janet in een bed. Op het vliegtuig, Martin Belkin praat over zijn werk met de vrouw naast hem. 200px|right|thumb|Palmer is kwaad en Sherry wilt hem achterna gaan. In het hotel, Senator Palmer neemt een pauze tijdens het schrijven van zijn speech en maakt een grap over dat iedereen het beu is dat hij roept naar hen. Patty komt binnen en zegt tegen de senator dat journalis Maureen Kingsley aan de telefoon is. Palmer beantwoord de telefoon en wordt al snel agressief. Hij zegt tegen Kingsley dat het gesprek gedaan is. Wanneer zijn vrouw vraagt waarom hij kwaad is zegt hij dat het niet belangrijk was en gaat naar buiten. 00:49:17 200px|left|thumb|00:49:17 In zijn kantoor belt Jack naar Walsh maar er wordt niet opgenomen. Nina komt binnen en zegt hem dat zij dacht dat hij zijn leven terug in de goede banen wou leiden en dat wat hij deed niet helpt. Jack antwoordt en zegt dat niet alles kan lopen zoals je wilt in deze carriere. Teri belt Alan en vertelt hem dat zijn heeft gevonden waar hun dochters zouden bevinden via een mail van Kim. Alan vraagt of hij mee mag gaan en Teri gaat akkoord. In de meubelwinkel, Rick, Dan, Kim en Janet discussieren over waar ze nu naartoe willen gaan. Dan zegt iets over een feestje, maar Kim ziet dat haar moeder al een paar keer heeft gebeld. Zij legt uit dat ze terug naar huis moet gaan. Rick overtuigt haar om mee te gaan en dat ze haar onderweg zullen afzetten. Op het vliegtuig, Martin Belkin, in het toilet, met de vrouw aan het vrijen. De vrouw stelt haar daarna voor als Mandy. Zij stelt voor dat ze samen kunnen zijn terwijl ze in Los Angeles zijn. Belkin zegt dat hij het waarschijnlijk druk zal hebben. In CTU, Tony geraakt in het banknummer en stuurt de informatie naar Jack, die ziet dat Mason $ 200.000 van het nummer van Darcet heeft gestolen. Jack maakt Mason wakker en confronteert hem daarme. Hij zegt dat hij de bron van de informatie wilt weten of hij stuurt de details van het banknummer naar Chappelle. Mason geeft hem de informatie en gaat dan weg. Op het vliegtuig, Mandy gaat uit haar stoel en gaat naar achter en vermoord een van de stewardessen. Daarna controleert ze of ze wel de identeitskaart, die ze gestolen heeft van Belkin, heeft. Zij maakt dan explosieven vast aan de deur en doet een jumpsuit en een parachute aan. Zij vindt een ontsteker in een brandblusser en zet de timer op 30 seconden. De bom aan de deur gaat af en Mandy wordt naar buiten gezogen. Paar seconden later blaast het vliegtuig op. Jack belt Teri, zij zegt alles over wat zij heeft ontdekt en vertelt hem dat zij naar Kim gaat zoeken. Het telefoongesprek stopt onverwacht door het slechte signaal. Jack vraagt Nina of zij hem kan dekken terwijl hij weg is, maar juist voor hij weg kan brieft Tony hem over een explosie op een vliegtuig. 200px|right|thumb|Kim heeft geen controle meer op de situatie. In Dans busje, Kim zegt hen dat ze de straat moeten inslaan, maar zij negeren haar en zeggen haar dat ze moet relaxen. Zij passeren Alan Yorks wagen maar ze merken elkaar niet op. Boven de Mojave Desert op Mandy haar parachute. '''00:59:57' 00:59:58 00:59:59 01:00:00 Gedenkwaardig uitspraken NOG AAN TE VULLEN Dramatis personae Hoofdcast * Kiefer Sutherland als Jack Bauer * Leslie Hope als Teri Bauer * Sarah Clarke als Nina Myers * Elisha Cuthbert als Kim Bauer * en Dennis Haysbert als David Palmer Gastcast * Mia Kirshner als Mandy * Carlos Bernard als Tony Almeida * Penny Johnson Jerald als Sherry Palmer * Michael O'Neill als Richard Walsh * Xander Berkeley als George Mason * Rudolf Martin als Martin Belkin * Richard Burgi als Alan York * Daniel Bess als Rick Allen * Matthew Carey als Dan Mounts * Jacqui Maxwell als Janet York * Tanya Wright als Patty Brooks * Karina Arroyave als Jamey Farrel Met * Devika Parikh als Maureen Kingsley * Gary Murphy als Vincent O'Brien * Jeff Ricketts als Victor Rovner * Karen Kim als Flight Attendant * Petra Wright as Flight Attendant Achtergrondinformatie * Regisseur John Foley was normaal gezien de regisseur van de piloot-aflevering, maar door persoonlijke redenen moest hij een week voor aanvang afzeggen. Stephen Hopkins was op het allerlaatste moment aangenomen. * Omdat dit de piloot-aflevering was werd er heel veel aandacht besteed aan het real time-aspect, het meest orignele verkoopaspect. Dit kan je heel de aflevering zien met bepaalde shots met klokken erin, dialogen die verwijzen naar de tijd. Terwijl de show verder ontwikkelde werd er meer en meer aandacht besteed aan het vertellen van het verhaal en het neerzetten van de personages. Er werd dan ook minder aandacht besteed aan het feit dat elke aflevering in "real time" was. Dit was duidelijk te merken dat "Events occur in real time." compleet verdween na de eerste aflevering van seizoen 3. * Het telefoonnummer van de Bauers is 310-555-3067. * In deze aflevering wordt er een andere klokgeluid gebruikt dan in de andere afleveringen. Je kan ook soms de klok horen tikken tijdens sommige scènes in deze aflevering alleen. * Sarah Clarke was gecast voor de rol van Nina Myers op de ochtend dat het filmen van de aflevering begon. Het kostuumdepartement had geen kleren op maat voor haar, dus droeg Sarah haar eigen kledij tijdens het hele eerste seizoen. * Origineel zou er nog een shot zijn geweest van vlucht 221 die ontplofte terwijl Mandy eruit was gesprongen. Maar omdat deze aflevering kort na de aanslagen van 11 september werd uitgezonden hebben ze dit eruit geknipt. Dag 1 101 101 En:Day 1 12:00am-1:00am